A group III-V nitride semiconductor is being spotlighted as a gist material of a light emitting device such as a light emitting diode (LED) or a laser diode (LD) due to its physical and chemical properties.
The group III-V nitride semiconductors are being widely used for light emitting devices that emit light having a blue or green wavelength band and applied as light sources of a variety of products such as high-speed switching devices such as metal semiconductor field effect transistors (MESFET) and hetero junction field effective transistors (HEMT), high-output devices, keypad light emitting units of mobile phones, electronic scoreboards, and lightings.